


My First Memory

by lorilann



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-21
Updated: 2010-07-21
Packaged: 2017-10-10 17:25:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorilann/pseuds/lorilann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's Artie's first memory?</p>
            </blockquote>





	My First Memory

**Author's Note:**

> This piece got third place at [](http://community.livejournal.com/gleeverse/profile)[](http://community.livejournal.com/gleeverse/)**gleeverse**.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Current mood:**

| 

  
exhausted  
  
---|---  
  
**Current music:**

| 

detroit tigers vs. kansas city royals  
  
**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[character: artie abrams](http://lorilann.livejournal.com/tag/character:%20artie%20abrams), [fandom: glee](http://lorilann.livejournal.com/tag/fandom:%20glee), [writing: fiction](http://lorilann.livejournal.com/tag/writing:%20fiction)  
  
  
**Title:** My First Memory  
**Fandom:** Glee  
**Character:** Artie Abrams  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word Count:** 161  
**Prompt:** Write a character's first memory  
**Summary:** What's Artie's first memory?  
**Author's Notes:** This piece got third place at [](http://community.livejournal.com/gleeverse/profile)[**gleeverse**](http://community.livejournal.com/gleeverse/).

  
Artie knows it's not his first step but he can remember a moment, running through the house with a towel around his neck. The details don't matter but he fills them in to make the memory accessible to all senses. What he really remembers is the feeling, he felt invincible, like he could take on all the bad guys. He could take on the world, little Artie Abrams by day and secret hero by night.

The memory is something he would cling to before the accident but after he was told he'd never walk again, he pushed it so far from the front of his mind. To cling to that moment would do nothing more but to make him angry and this was his life now, no matter how unfair it all felt. So as he watches his own son run around the house, he takes a minute to remember the bittersweet moment when he was a superhero.


End file.
